Boys? HELL NO!
by SleepyGirl
Summary: ...I do not want to be even acknowledged by you creatures. Don't talk to me, don't spare me a glance. Pretend I'm not here." "Why?" "Cause I HATE MEN." Sakuraxmulti
1. Arrival

**I think I'm crazy, uploading another fanfiction when there's people waiting for "I'll teach you a lesson," the other fanfic I'm working on. BUT!! I never seem to get this idea out of my head and I thought it would be fun… So yeah, here it is my latest fanfiction!! Please enjoy!!**

**Warning: It's somewhat like Wallflower/Perfect Girl Evolution. Only a little. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Wallflower/Perfect Girl Evolution**

--

--

"You can't be serious, Tsunade!"

"But I _am_ serious, so start packing and get the hell out of here!"

"That's so unfair! Why don't _you_ live in _your_ house instead of kicking _me_ out of _my_ house?"

"Because I said so, now go!"

_This is some kind of bad joke, is it? Yeah, that's it. There's no way she can be serious…_

"Sakura, I _am_ serious so now get the hell out of here and start packing! Hurry, or your driver is going to get there without you!"

_Of all things she has done to me, this is the __**worst**__._

Sakura, because her mom and dad passed away when she was 5 years-old, was living peacefully with her family's inheritance and help of her other aunt, Shizune, until today. You see, her loud, rich, gambling, drinking, and super hot, bad-ass aunt, Tsunade, just randomly came into her house and told her to get out. She asked why, and all Tsunade said was that she was to live in _Tsunade's_ mansion.

Sakura, not being able to take the fact quietly, started interrogating her aunt about _why the hell __**she**__, the __**owner of the freaking house,**__ should leave._ All her aunt said was that _she_ was going to live in Sakura's house, when she has a _freaking mansion_. Sakura started rampaging, and Tsunade started rampaging too. Shizune tried to stop them, but she couldn't even get close to them. They started throwing things around and Sakura's house was a mess.

Now Sakura, being a good girl calmed down first and started packing. Her aunt was crazy, she knew that. So like other times she said the crazy things, she will be an adult in her fight with Tsunade, and get this thing over with. Look on the bright side: Her aunt's mansion was huge, like a castle, and the beach was right in front of it. So maybe she'll have a good time!

"You don't need to bring your clothes, Sakura. I already have sets of clothes for you in your room."

_Than what is I supposed to pack? My bed? My closet? What?_

"On second thought, you don't need to pack anything. Just go downstairs and get the hell out of my house!"

_OH, so __**my**_ _house is now __**hers.**_ Frustrated, she got changed and started stomping her way out of her room and went to downstairs, where a limousine was waiting for her. She got in and when she closed her door, it started driving immediately. The driver spoke.

"Miss Sakura, I'll take you to Tsunade-sama's mansion. It will be a long ride. Please let me know if you need anything."

"How long is it going to be?"

"About 3 hours, Miss Sakura."

Three freaking hours. What was she going to do except staring out at the window? _Well, I could use some sleep_. Her mind set, she closed her eyes and leaned onto the window beside her. She drifted into her sleep fast, because when Tsunade woke her up and _kicked her out_, it was only 6 o'clock in the morning. She let the darkness eat her and drifted into deep, long, relaxing sleep.

--

--

"Okay… so we're supposed to live with this girl named Sakura…"

"… and we're supposed to _fix _this girl's problem…"

"…and if we don't we're going to have a worst nightmare and our rent will be tripled?"

"Hn."

"Tell me about it."

Four gorgeous looking guys were sitting on a chair with tea cup in their beautifully carved hands. The one with the spiky silver hair with a mask covering his lower face was oldest out of them all, named Kakashi. He was only 20-years old but started his teaching career in an early age. With him being graduated from Harvard University when he was 16 and having a body that a super model will be jealous of, people around him has _absolutely no idea_ _why_ he chose to be a high-school teacher when he could be more something much more… important. He was currently residing in his principal's mansion and was the only one who could pay his rent in time. He sipped out of his tea happily, his mind wondering why his principal would make him do something like this… He sighed. He could never understand what his principal is thinking.

The one next to his right was a boy with raven-hair whose hair looked like chicken-ass. His name was Sasuke, and he was a cold-hearted bastard with absolutely no interest in _anything at all_. You could very well call him emo if you want, but you'll have to be prepared for his fans, which included girls _and_ boys, believe it or not. He was 16 years old and was in top of his class. He was, of course, currently residing on his school's principal's mansion, and again, nobody knows _why on earth_ he would abandon his own mansion and come to live here. There were rumors that he was kicked out or he was abandoned, but none of them had any solid evidence. He was _very_ frustrated about this situation. Their principal is making them babysit a _girl_. _Very fantastic_.

The one to Kakashi's left is a raven-haired boy with pale face. His name was Sai and he was the most sarcastic and _bastard_ out of them all. Sure, there were some other boys who were annoying but they were _not _even _allowed_ to be _compared_ with Sai. He was _that_ good at pissing someone off. Even Sasuke was pissed off at him! He was also 16, in the same class as Sasuke. He enjoyed drawing and also had plenty of fans of his own, which included girls _and_ guys. Nobody knows why people likes him, even his fans, but they guessed it was because his well-defined body and his mysterious aura but handsome face. He was currently sipping out of his tea, kind of happy that he has another victim he could piss off. He was the only one who had a positive thought about this _situation._

The one that sat across Kakahis was a boy with spiky blond hair and deep, sapphire blue eyes and six scars, which looked too much like whiskers, across his cheek. His name was Naruto, and he was the most enthusiastic out of them all. He was not _sexy_ or _hot _with the exception of his body, which was second hottest out of them all, but he was _cute_ and _boyish_, which was completely different from rest of his roommates. His dad was said to be the mayor, who was also known in here as 'hokage' and nobody has a _freaking idea why he was residing here_. Certainly, this group of roommates was full of mystery. And he was 16. He was also gorgeous and popular too, if one did not mention. One look at his fox-like grin and all the girls _and_ guys started swooning over him, much to his annoyance. He was leaning back on his chair, frowning and thinking, which was _very_ unusual for blond. He was thinking why _granny-Tsunade _would send her cousin, a _girl_ to this mansion… Did she not know that all the girls will jump on him and his roommates when they set their eyes on them? After a moment of thinking, he shrugged it off. He'll never be able to figure out granny.

They sat in awkward silence, unable to make _anything_ out of this situation. Surely, it was just a _bad_ joke… right? But then again, their landlord was _never_ a one to make joke so, that meant _no_, this was _not_ a joke. _Great_, Naruto thought. _There's going to be a __**fan **__living in a __**same**__ house with us. Couldn't be any worse._

"Miss Sakura, we're here."

_Oh great, that girl is here already,_ was what crossed their mind when they heard the death sentence. They're going to have absolutely no rest in their own house now.

"Well, it would be impolite to not greet her and we at least need let her know that we will _not_ let ourselves be raped," Kakashi started with a sigh, "we'll go and say 'hi' to her. Like it or not, we'll be going to spend good-knows-how-long, so I'll suggest we get friendly with each other, but not _too _friendly. Now before you start complaining," he said raising his right hand, "She _is_ Tsunade's cousin. We can't treat her like we do with rest of the fans. We have to at least _try_ to be friendly with the girl. So no complaints, and let's start moving."

The three looked at Kakashi with such hatred in their gaze, but they knew he was right. They can't treat her like rest of the fans, or Tsunade will kick their ass to next century. They stood up in a painfully slow pace and walked up to the front gate. Nobody remembered that they were supposed to fix Sakura's problem, which was the entire reason why she was here. And they didn't know that they're going to experience something that they've never experienced in their entire life.

--

--

"Miss Sakura, we're here."

Sakura looked at the driver who was currently opening the door for her to come out. She walked out of the door and inhaled deeply while stretching. Her aunt had the most amazing mansion she has ever seen and wanted to live in _her_ house instead? _Sure, be that way._ She turned around and looked at the scenery that was spread before her. The sparkling, blue sea with white sand and few palm trees here and there… it was breathtakingly beautiful, even though she was no idea why on earth would there be a palm tree and white sand in Japan… oh well.

"Yo."

She turned around and looked at a guy with spiky silver hair with mask covering his lower half of the face waving at her. Next to him was a guy with a hair that reminded her of chicken ass. Next to that chicken-ass dude was a guy with pale face and raven hair, and last but not the least, a guy with spiky blond hair with… whiskers? Sakura immediately frowned. She does not like a bit that there is four guys standing in front of her. _Not one bit._

"Who are you?"

They seemed to be surprised at her question before a guy with silver hair answered. "I'm Kakashi. The one standing next to me is Sasuke-"

"I have no interest in your names," she cut him off, which received a surprising look from four guys. "I just want to know what you're doing in my aunt's house."

They looked at each other for a moment before that silver hair dude answered. "Tsunade didn't tell you?"

"No, she did not tell me. What the hell is going on?"

They looked at each other, again, before the blond haired guy answered: "We're currently living here, paying rents to your aunt, Tsunade. You're going to be living with us. Were you not informed?"

Sakura could feel anger boiling inside her body. There was a steam coming out of her ears and her head was down, hiding her angry green eyes behind the bangs. She did not look up and said, "Of course I was not informed. Why would Tsunade bother to tell me about anything? I mean, it's not like she actually cared… Her whole purpose as living is torturing me…"

She had a very angry aura coming from her and nobody took this as a good sign. She started chuckling darkly, before she threw her head back and the chuckling turned in to a full blown laugh. Nobody thought she was sane anymore.

"Miss Sakura? Is something wrong-"

"Give me your cellphone. I'm calling that bitch right now." Her voice was dark and everybody flinched, even Sasuke and Sai, at her harsh voice tone. The driver looked scared for a moment. "Miss Sakura, I'm afraid that I cannot do that-"

"Give me the freaking phone or you'll be kicked all the way to next century."

The driver took a nervous step back, fear clearly evident in his face before handing her the phone with trembling hands. All the guys looked at the scene in front of then confusingly. Why would the driver hand her the phone? They recognized the driver and he also could be a bodyguard if needed to be. So why was he handing her his phone, and above all, in fear? Was she fearful?

They had no idea that they were going to get their answer soon… almost too soon.

--

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? DO YOU ACTUALLY THINK THAT I CAN MANAGE LIVING WITH THESE CREATURES? ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME, TSUNADE?!"

Sasuke watched, amused as the pink haired girl continue to scream at their principal. This girl was amusing, he has to admit. She was hot, wearing a black, tight t- shirt which was cut low, showing hint of her cleavage with short which was cut above her knees and blue sneakers, her pink hair reaching her waist and floating around like water. It wasn't that he didn't see a hot girl before, but there was something about her that was interesting.

He was surprised, that the first thing she showed in her face was a _frown,_ not a _smile_ or _smirk_, surprised that she did not faint or began swooning over them, surprised that she called them _creatures._ But then again, this whole thing could be an act to have them interested in her or catching them off guard… although he doubted that anyone could act this realistic, not even an actor. So he came to 2 conclusions: If she is _not_ acting and really was _uninterested_ with them, this could be pretty peaceful. If this was just an act, _peace_ will be shattered and the girl should be a Hollywood star. If it was the former… than maybe this could be interesting after all.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?? WHAT THE HELL? YOU EXPECT THAT **THEY** CAN FIX THE PROBLEM? ARE YOU TRULY OUT OF YOUR MIND?"

_Oh yeah, now that the problem was mentioned_… he heard something like they were going to have to fix her problem… _What is the problem anyway? _

"BUT THAT DOES NOT MAKE IT ANY BETTER!! I STILL HAVE TO LIVE WITH THEM UNDER THE SAME ROOF!!"

_What could it be… maybe she's afraid of bugs? She's ill-mannered? Her temper?_

While Sasuke was lost in thought, the conversation (?) ended with Sakura closing the cell phone with loud smack. She inhaled and exhaled deeply, hoping to calm herself down. When she came down a little, she turned toward the driver and sent him a death glare before ordering him to go back and throwing him his cell phone, who caught it happily. The driver got into the car as fast as he can and disappeared before anyone could blink, leaving a massive cloud at the trail.

When he was gone, Sakura turned to the boys, who stared at her, looking bored although their brains were anything but bored. Sakura looked disgusted at the sight before speaking, "I heard that you don't know about my problem. Well, I have a problem with _guys, men, boys,_ whatever human species that are not girl. So I'll warn you first hand," she lifted her right hand and put it on her hips. "Do not talk to me _unless_ it is necessary. I will not take questions and I will not have a nice chit-chat with you bastards. Do not even spare me a glance or even _acknowledge_ me. I do not want to be _acknowledged_ by you species. Understood?"

"We can't do that," Kakashi started, "we're supposed to fix your problem with guys."

"Well," Sakura snapped, "I'm even disgusted breathing same airs as you species within 100 meters, so good luck with my cure. I don't know what Tsunade promised you, but I'll tell you first: _forget it._ Breakfast, lunch, dinner, I don't give a shit. I heard that you take turns for cooking and cleaning? Let me tell you, you do not need to cook mine or clean my room. I will be living on 5th storey and will be taking the entire story, including the bathroom and kitchen. What I do to my storey is my problem, so no need to clean there. Am I making myself clear?"

Kakashi shook his head, obviously disapproving the idea. "I'm sorry, but I need to cure you so I can get the free rent. You have to understand that Tsunade will make our life a living hell if we can't cure you."

"Well, come close to me and _I_ will make your life miserable, understood?"

Kakashi just nodded, frightened and knowing that she will make his life living hell. Now he's only choice is to investigate and determine whether he'll follow Sakura or Tsunade. He was starting to think that this girl was exactly like Tsunade, which gave him a shudder.

"Good. Now if you will excuse me, I'll need to go inside and look into my storey."

She pushed Naruto out of the way and proceed walking into the mansion, not even looking back once.

...

"Hey, Kakashi?"

"… Yeah?"

_"if she hates guys, does that mean she's a lesbian?"_

--

--

**The reason why Sakura hates men's guts will be revealed some time later... but for now, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**Please review! **


	2. Sakura's past

**I'm so surprised that I already got so much reviews… thank you so much for people who enjoyed it!! Love you all!!**

**Oh, and it will not only be Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai who will be fixing her problem. I plan to add more hot boys later on. So no worries **

**Warning: this chapter is very dark, because it's about Sakura's past… **

--

--

"Sakura-chan!! Sakura-chan, please answer, I just want to ask you a question!!"

The door opened, revealing angry Sakura, hair slightly messed up, indicating that she just woke up. _How can a human fall asleep in that short minute? _It was beyond Naruto.

"What?"

Naruto gulped. At the sight of Sakura, he wondered what he was doing right now. _As far as I know, I don't have any death wish. _

"So? What?"

"Um, I was… I was sent to… um…"

_Why did I risk my life and come here again?_

Sakura was seriously annoyed at him. He disturbed her sleep time, and just when she was about to fall asleep, too. _I don't even want to see his face, for heaven's sake!_

Naruto remembered why he was sent here. If it took him a little more time, he would have blacked out and when he woke up, he would be in hospital.

"Ah, I remembered!"

_About damn time,_ Sakura thought. Naruto gulped again and said, "We were wondering what we're going to do about laundry, since you hate us so much and told us to stay out of your way and... and stuff," was what he said.

_Seriously? _Sakura thought, _he bothered be just because of some stupid laundry?_ "I have my own laundry machine in here; now get the fuck out of here."

Naruto gave a small yelp, and was about to run down the stairs, when a voice called him. Well, not exactly _call_ him because it didn't call him by his name.

"Hey, bastard!"

Yep, definitely not his name.

Naruto turned around and saw Sakura leaning on the door with her arms crossed on her chest. She was looking at him with absolutely no emotion at all. "Huh?"

"Since when did I get to know you so much that I allowed you to call me, 'Sakura-chan'?"

Naruto paled. The reason why he called her that was because he thought it would make her less tense and maybe her mood would get better. Sasuke did tell him that it was 'dumbest idea a human could think of' but he insisted it would work. _Well, guess teme was right_.

"I-Ithoughtitwouldmakeuscloser…"

Sakura twitched. She didn't understand a word he was trying to say. Sakura gave a annoyed sigh. "What did you say?"

"I thought it would make us closer…" Naruto repeated, slower this time.

For a moment, Sakura didn't say anything. When he thought she wasn't going to say anything, she started laughing like an evil witch. But in that laugh, somehow he could feel some sadness; like somehow she was sad by the way he called her… he seriously doubted it and thought maybe he should get a check up on his ear, or brain… or maybe he's just stupid like that.

"You seriously thought you and I could get closer? Listen, bastard. I'll tell you right now, that it will _never _happen. Didn't I tell you, I hate you species? I'll repeat it if you didn't understand it when I said it earlier."

Sakura started walking toward Naruto, and even though his mind was screaming him to get the hell out of there, even though his smart side said that he should run away while he still had a chance, his stupid body won't listen to him and let her come closer and closer toward him.

"I.HATE.MEN. I hate them so much, that if you weren't making money for my aunt, I would've kicked your ass and you'll never, ever want to show your sorry face around here again. I am disgusted that I am even living under the same roof. I'm disgusted that I am this close to you right now, and I am utmost disgusted that I'm breathing the same air as you species right now."

Naruto listened to this quietly as her rant went on about how much she hated the situation she's in and how much she hated living with them. Her words were full of venom and sadness, that if Naruto was stupid, he would've hugged her right then and there. _She doesn't realize how sad she sounds, _Naruto thought sadly. Her eyes were full of hurt when she spoke about how much she hated men. Something bad must have happened to her if she hated _his species_ this much.

"So don't even think about being close to me. Like I said before, don't try to talk to me, don't look at me, don't acknowledge me, ignore me like I will ignore you and we can all live happy."

"You're not ignoring me right now, are you?" said Naruto, grinning.

Sakura was frustrated when she saw this. What is he, some dumb idiot that didn't understand anything she said?

"Didn't you hear anything I said?"

"Ne, Sakura-chan," said Naruto, completely ignoring what she said.

"I said don't call me like that, and did you just ignore me-"

"Are you lesbian?"

There was an awkward silence. Sakura continued to stare at Naruto like he was crazy, which she thought he was, and Naruto just continued to grin. Next thing he saw before he blacked out was Sakura's face, which was emotionless and ridiculous amount of pain in his stomach. When he woke up, he was greeted by Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sai's concerned face.

He tried to sit up but failed miserably because of his pain in his stomach. He felt like at least five knives were stabbing his stomach mercilessly. He immediately lay down again, and Kakashi was the first one to speak.

"You okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine… except for some pain in my stomach."

"Dobe, she got you so bad back there," said Sasuke, leaning against the arm of the couch. "She came down and told us that you were unconscious and that she wanted you moved, just now."

"What happened?" asked Sai. He was currently getting the first aid kit. Naruto wondered why he needed first aid kit, but when he saw his stomach, he realized why. There was a purple, bluish wound on his stomach. Naruto winced when he saw the bruise.

"That's some power she got there behind her hands," said Kakashi, never leaving Naruto's bruise.

"Tell me about it," was Naruto's tired reply.

"So what happened?" asked Sasuke, moving in closer to hear what his friend did to get that ugly bruise on his stomach. Even though he wouldn't admit it, he saw Naruto as his brother, an annoying, loud, ramen-obsessed brother, but someone you can count on.

"Well, I asked Sakura-chan what she was going to do for her laundry," said Naruto before letting Sai bandage his stomach. "She chased me out and I asked her if she was lesbian-"

"You what?!" screamed Sasuke, Kakashi and even Sai's eyes were little wide. Naruto just wondered what was so surprising about that question. "What?"

"Are you an idiot or what? I can't believe she was generous enough to just give you a simple punch with that strength of hers," said Kakashi with disbelieving look on his face. _I didn't know Naruto would be this stupid,_ thought Kakashi.

"Dobe, are you _that_ stupid?" said Sasuke, looking at his friend with a look that said 'you're the stupidest person alive'.

"Even I didn't think of a way to piss someone off like that… thank you for idea, Naruto," said Sai, still bandaging Naruto's stomach.

"Was it that bad?" asked, Naruto, clueless as ever.

When he said that, all of his friends, even Sai, looked at him with disbelieving eyes.

"What?"

"I think talking to a monkey would be faster," said Kakashi.

"I think talking to a worm would be faster," said Sasuke.

"Look, what's so big of a deal? I mean, it's not like I said like she was ugly or something," said Naruto, trying to protest as his friends continue to compare him to several of _stupid_ animals.

"Imagine that Sasuke asked you if you're a gay. That is how Sakura felt," said Kakashi.

Naruto imagined what he would feel like when Sasuke called him a gay. When realization came, Naruto started to sigh at relief.

"I'm so glad that I'm not on my way to hospital right now," was Naruto's replay. All the three nodded in agreement.

"But is she really a lesbian?" asked Naruto, staring at Kakashi for answer.

Kakashi looked at Naruto, thinking _how could a human possibly be **this **stupid?_

_Ring_.

"Isn't that our front door bell ringing?" asked Naruto, currently lying on the bed, glad that he was still alive and wasn't on his way to emergency room.

"I'll get it," said Sai, getting up and heading to the door.

Kakashi and Sasuke continued to watch Naruto with that you're-stupid gaze and Naruto was trying his very best to ignore it. They continued to stare when…

"Tsunade-sama?"

Oh, shit.

"Hi! You didn't do anything bad in front of Sakura, right?" asked Tsunade, glaring at them with a look that said 'if you did, I will snap your neck right here'. They gulped. Their landlord was _super_ scary.

"No way, Tsundae-sama. We're doing just fine; Sakura's doing great_, in upstairs away from us,_" said Kakashi

"Yeah, I mean you just sent Sakura 10 minutes ago, _nobody's stupid enough to do something idiotic in that short minute_," said Sasuke, directing his sentence to Naruto. The sentence became an invisible arrow and shot him right in his heart.

"Good," Tsunade began to walk toward couch, only to find Naruto lying on the couch. "_Move,_" said Tsunade, sending Naruto a cold feeling down his spine.

_This is bad_, Kakashi thought.

"Aye, aye, Naruto, you better move right now otherwise Tsunade will kill you, oh wait, you're sleeping!" said Kakashi, acting like he just found out that Naruto was sleep, which in reality, was not.

"Oh, we better move him," Sasuke joined in the act, moving Naruto with caution. Naruto's eyes were snapped shut when Tsunade came in, hoping this is nightmare. When he heard Tsunade calling him to 'move', he thought for sure he really would've sent to emergency room. Oh, the relief he felt when he heard Kakashi helping him! _I owe you big time, Kakashi-sensei!_

"Move him and wake him up, because I'm going to tell you more about Sakura's past and why she hates men so much," Tsunade said, sitting down on now empty couch.

Naruto's eyes snapped open when he heard that and sat up, without even realizing that he was supposed to act like he was sleep, and blurted out, "Sakura-chan's past? Tell me, Granny-no, I mean- Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "I thought you were asleep." Naruto realized his mistake and just said the first thing he could think of, "I just woke up." Nice, genius.

"Well, whatever, I need to talk about Sakura right now. Now, listen carefully and _don't interrupt me no matter what._ I don't want you interrupting and having to repeat myself again, because I'm still mad at myself that I couldn't do anything to stop it," said Tsunade, her gaze suddenly serious, no more playful Tsunade, just emotionless Tsunade. They gulped, knowing the full consequences of what would happen when they disobeyed her.

"Good," Tsunade fully leaned on the couch and started. "Sakura's dad… he's drug addict, and serious alcohol addict. He used to beat Sakura's mom when he came back, and because Sakura's mom protected her and he was afraid Sakura would be found out, so instead of hitting her, he made her watch. He made her watch as he beat up her mom and finally kill her, stabbing her with knife. Sakura was there, watching the whole thing with her arms and legs tied. When she closed her eyes… she would be forced to open by her dad."

Everyone was silent. They couldn't say anything, they were too shocked. They didn't know she had a past like that…

"When he was done killing his wife, he moved to kill her but was stopped by police that was called by neighbor. The police put him under custody, and Sakura was forced to be on the court, rethinking everything she saw back there." Tsunade snorted and they could see single drop of tear trailing her cheek, "I still remember her trembling form as she told them what her father did to her mother. Everyone shouted the judge to make her stop, but judge didn't stop, saying that he needed solid evidence. I can't believe I didn't kill the judge back then."

They continued to stare at their feet, imagining that the situation happened to them and what they would've done. Nobody knew that certain pink haired beauty was watching and listening to every word that was being said on the stairs.

Tsunade continued, "When the police asked that what the motive for killing was, he was laughing as he said 'I killed her because she's a woman'. He started blurting about how men were so much better than women, and Sakura listened, her eyes wide, trembling. The police and judge couldn't take it anymore, and they just put him under the custody. He was told to be in the jail forever."

--

--

A single tear was visible on Sakura's face, her brain remembering everything he said.

"_She's a bitch! She's a girl! I wouldn't kill her if she gave me a boy child, but like useless being she was, she gave me a girl! In Egypt, the women were property of men! They only had few rights! In China, the women had to do everything their husband said, even if they beat them up! That's how it should be like now, too! I would be the first one to do something right, and you people are putting me in jail! Ha! Someday, you'll thank me!"_

_As he was being dragged by the police, everyone started at him with disgust. _

She remembered clearly, it was still in her mind. Her dad torturing her still hunted her at night. She smirked sadly; _he still manages to scare me even when I'm 16 years-old_.

--

--

Meanwhile, there was an awkward silence as the boys stared at each other, unable to say anything.

"And even after that, there were always these psychos who were obsessed with her. There was a man who was her teacher, and he almost raped her, even though she managed to escape. After that, she started private schooling but her teacher's assistant was trying to get some money from her and beat her up to get password for our safe. All her life was around psycho, you actually can't blame her."

Naruto was crying and Sasuke looked like he wanted to kill someone. Sai was emotionless; however you could see that his eyes are full of sorrow. Kakashi's eyes were closed, but you could see that his fists were trembling with fury.

"So, if you know why Sakura's so mad at male that was the reason why. I'm leaving right now since I told you what was wrong with her." Tsunade stood up, and started to head out for the door. "Oh, by the way," she turned around and faced them, "Don't try to touch her. Touch her, and you'll be on your way to emergency room. It's her reflex."

_Thank god, I didn't hug her,_ thought Naruto. _She would've kicked my ass…_

Sakura went upstairs, and when they heard stair creaking, they immediately looked at the stairs, shocked.

"Sakura… she was listening, wasn't she?"

"Yeah…"

Everyone looked sad all of a sudden, and when Tsunade saw that, she suddenly yelled, making them jumping out of their seats. "If you're sad, than make her better! If you don't, you know full well what the consequences will be, right?"

They cheered up at Tsunade's remark, even if they don't know why they were feeling better suddenly. They stood up and looked at Tsunade, and smiled.

"Don't worry, Tsunade-sama," said Kakashi.

"Hn," Sasuke smirked.

"It would be fun," said Sai.

"We're going to fix her, believe it!"

Tsunade smirked as she saw this. _I knew it was good idea to send Sakura here…_

_Now if she doesn't kill me for her clothes, I'll be okay…_

"TSUNADE!!"

_Maybe that was too much to ask for…_

--

--

**I tried to make it funny, but it turned out to be 'really' moody and gloomy chapter. But this is the last gloomy chapter… I think… Oh and there is a very good reason why Sakura's mad at Tsunade, and I'll give you a hint. It was full of types of clothes she HATE. Does that ring your bell?**

**Please review **


	3. Crack in the Wall

**Such a long time have gone passed since the last time I updated. If you didn't know about it, I got this new rule called '1 hour of playing time on computer and rest of the day studying' from my dad. I know, it sucks; now I hardly have any time to write. Gaining new interest in Hikaru no Go fanfiction isn't helping the matter much either. But I'll try to make the stories fast as I can, so I don't have any angry people leaving my story. But I'm sure you guys won't do that… right?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Wallflower. **

--

--

"4 closets, Tsunade."

"Sakura…"

"4 closets that is as big as my room in my old house."

"Look, Sakura…"

"4 closets that is as big as my room in my old house, which are, apparently, full of frilly, girly, slutty clothes." Sakura chuckled darkly. "How did you even manage to buy all that?"

A pink haired girl with nothing but a bathrobe on her was pacing around her room angrily but calmly while her aunt, Tsunade, was watching her, nervously. Even Tsunade was afraid of Sakura when she was like this. Angry, rampaging Sakura she could handle, but calm _but at the same time_ angry Sakura? Tsunade would give half of her money, _gladly,_ to the certain person who could handle Sakura right now, that is _if _that person was alive for even _trying_ to handle her. So here she is, letting Sakura pace around her room, watching her like a prey that had been cornered.

But seriously, what was so bad about skirts? Yes, Sakura was mad at Tsunade for putting that _frilly, girly, forsaken_ _thing_ in her closet. It's not that girly either, just some sexy, in Sakura's opinion _slutty_, mini-skirts and long skirts with laces that went up to her knee… okay, not just some, _closet full of only skirts…_ with absolutely _no shorts or pants whatsoever…_maybe we can see the reason why Sakura was mad at Tsunade.

…

….

Yep, perfectly why.

"Sakura, it's just some skirts-"

"Yeah, just some skirts with _laces _and do you know what a funny thing is? This huge, giant closet is full of _skirts_ with no _shorts, and pants_." Cutting off her aunt's pathetic excuse, she held out a short, mini-skirt in an accusing manner. "And what's this? Are you kidding me? This is underwear_,_ not clothing you wear in public."

The skirt didn't even reach her mid-thigh, it was actually as short as Sakura's underwear, and it was… well… frilly. It was a black skirt with white laces on every layer, which were 3 in total. Oh, did she also mention that the skirt was only up to the bottom of her waist, even if she pulled it up as best as she can? No way in hell Sakura was wearing _that._ It was even horrible to _look at it,_ not to mention imagining someone actually _wearing it._

"Sakura, but it would look really cute on you!"

"Cute? Oh, Tsunade, I didn't know your definition of 'cute' is my definition of 'slutty, way too revealing underwear'," said Sakura, pointing an accusing finger at the mini-skirt, which was now on the floor, thrown away.

"But, but there are some shorts…"

"Where?"

"Here," Tsunade went to the one of the walk-in closet while Sakura waited outside impatiently. As long as she knew, there were no shorts at all in that forsaken closet. She started to tap her foot on the floor impatiently, and both of the women didn't notice four gorgeous guys watching everything that was going on inside the room with scared, but curious expression.

"Amazing. Even Tsuande doesn't stand a chance against her," said the oldest and wisest out of them all, Kakashi.

"But that skirt _will _look cute on Sakura-chan…" said the blond haired knucklehead, Naruto. He was currently looking at the skirt on the floor, his mind imagining how Sakura would look with that… thing, and started to nosebleed, much to Sasuke's dismay.

"Naruto, stop thinking perverted stuff! Your blood is on my hair!" said Sasuke, the chicken-haired, cold hearted bastard. He brushed the drops of blood on his oh-so-proud hair, scowl evident on his beautiful face.

"Don't be such a pussy, chicken ass," said Sai, number 1 person you should go for if you want to piss someone off so badly. If it were not for his hot body and gorgeous face, he would be flat on the ground everyday from people he insulted up until now. And the worse thing is that he doesn't even know that he insulted someone. It's just natural… usually.

Their conversation was interrupted rather rudely with Sakura's cry and the four hotties looked in the room, curious about what the hell happened.

"TSUNADE!!"

"Y-Y-Yes, Sakura?"

"HOW CAN YOU CALL THIS SHORT! THIS IS CALLED 'UNDERWEAR' TSUNADE! IT IS NOT A CLOTHES YOU WEAR IN PUBLIC!! ARE YOU TOO DUMB TO REALIZE THAT?"

All the boys looked at the piece of clothing Tsunade was holding… and they thought they couldn't agree with Sakura more. The short was made of black leather and it was so short that even stripper wouldn't wear it… maybe they will wear it, but still it was _that _bad.

"Bring my own clothes right this second, Tsunade. I want my _own_ clothes, not your stripper clothes."

"W-W-Well, you see, Sakura…"

"What?"

"I… kinda lost them…"

"What?"

"I… um… burnt them?"

…

…

Guys thought that this was the best time to leave, and boy, they couldn't be right more.

Right after they fled from 5th storey, they could hear things being thrown by raging Sakura and Tsunade's cry for help. They thought about helping her for a moment, but soon realized that raging Tsunade is not as scary as raging Sakura. They would do anything—even if it meant kissing their fans—to avoid furious Sakura.

"I'LL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT, TSUNADE!"

Yep. Anything.

--

--

It's been 30 minutes since Tsunade's declaration that she burnt all of her clothes. They fifth storey was still noisy and they heard doorbell ringing and opened the door. When they did, they saw four delivery men with big boxes which belong to Tsunade. They assumed that Sakura finally convinced, or threatened, Tsuande to buy her some normal clothes. While it was happening, boys were all just staying out of it and minding their own business until now.

Because of Kakashi's declaration that they needed to come up with some sort of plan, here they were, just sitting on the expensive couch, trying to ignore some occasion cries and stuff being thrown at fifth storey, wondering what they're going to do to make Sakura at least less tense around them. After all, if they're going to be roommates, they at least have to be friendly with each other… right?

"Maybe we can try to seduce her?" suggested Naruto, who was currently lying down on the couch, taking a large portion of it by himself.

"What makes you think she won't kick our asses to next century before we even try to talk to her?" said Sasuke, who was sitting beside Kakashi, wondering how stupid can his best friend get.

"Oh."

"Maybe we'll just say to her straight that we won't try to do anything to her; that we'll just be her friends?" suggested Kakashi, leaning backward with his eyes closed. _Funny; just a few hours ago, we would do anything to keep a girl away, but now, we would do anything to make a girl comfortable with us. How ironic, _thought Kakashi.

"Maybe we'll just leave her like that, like she asked us to do," said Sai, clearly not understanding the whole situation properly. Did he even think about the possibility that if they do not talk to Sakura or make her feel comfortable, they'll get their rent tripled and they'll get their ass kicked? In reply to his answer, Naruto and Kakashi looked at him with a funny look, clearly thinking how stupid Sai is.

"Actually, I think it's a pretty decent idea," said Sasuke, leaning forward with his arms in front of him, hands crossed and put his chin on his hands. His eyes were looking at his roommates with serious expression.

"And he calls _me_ dobe," said Naruto sarcastically.

"Maybe after some time, she'll get comfortable with us," said Sasuke, now glaring at Naruto with 'I'll-kill-you-soon' look. Naruto replied with his 'try-me' look, receiving another glare from Sasuke.

"Before this gets out of hand," said Kakashi, holding his right hand, affectively shutting them up, "well, Sasuke. It is possible that if we leave her alone, she'll get comfortable around us soon enough but the question is: how long will it take?" Now Sasuke was looking down, suddenly looking at the floor like it's the most interesting out there.

"So that idea's out… now what?" asked Naruto, taking a cookie out of a plate.

"We'll just get her to get comfortable around us by making much as contact as possible, like calling her name, or whatever stuff you think it is necessary to make a friend," said Kakashi, also taking a cookie out of the plate and eating it in a blink of an eye, before anyone can see his face.

"Naruto will be the best one to do that," said Sai, leaning back and closing his eyes. He was tired. All this thing happened in, what, 1 and a half hour? _Unbelievable._ "After all, he made friends with Gaara and Sasuke," said Sai, receiving a glare from Sasuke.

"And you think _you_ were friendlier than us?" asked Sasuke, irritated.

"Of course; I was not as arrogant or pussy as you." Sai lifted his head and fake smiled at Sasuke, whose anger ten fold just now.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke looked at the stairs and saw Sakura coming down in blue sweatpants with white tank-top. Her hair was still damp from the shower she took 30 minutes ago, before her fight with Tsunade, framing her heart-shaped face and drops of water fell from her silky pink hair to the middle of her cleavage. Her emotionless face gave an illusion that she was a beautiful, but cold hearted ice queen, making Sasuke shiver. She was so beautiful at the moment, that he thought she was a cold hearted goddess or something. Others seem to think same thing too, for they stopped talking as she came down.

Two amazing happened that never happened in all of the boys lives happened in exact 1 and a half hour:

1. They saw a girl who hated them, not swooning over them or flirting with them.

2. _For the first time in their lives, they were awestruck at one's beauty._

--

--

"Hey, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura turned her head around, facing those pathetic excuses for living creatures. God if it wasn't for the fact that she had to eat something, she wouldn't have came down here anyway and face those disgusting creatures! She mentally gritted her teeth. _I should've completely killed Tsunade for making my refrigerator empty._ The refrigerator was huge, but there was nothing in it. _Nothing._ Can you believe that?

When she looked up, she noticed the looks those creatures were giving. _Strange. I've never seen anyone looking at me like them before. _She raised her eyebrow at them in an irritated manner.

"What?"

"N-Nothing," said our number 1 knucklehead, Naruto. He sheepishly scratched back of his head, wondering what would've happened to him if he kept staring at her like that. Of course she would kill him on the spot. Naruto shuddered at the thought. "What are you doing here?"

"Why? Shouldn't I be here?" answered Sakura, heading to kitchen to get something.

"Oh, so you're hungry?" asked Naruto, following her to kitchen, leaving three awestruck boys to look her sexy behind.

Sakura opened the refrigerator and saw… nothing. Literally, nothing except milk, juice, and peanut butter jam. She twitched. What the hell are they going to eat if they only have milk, juice and peanut butter jam? She picked up the milk carton. _Great,_ she thought, _it's expired._ She looked behind her to see Naruto fiddling with his thumb like a little shy girl, and staring at the floor like it's the most interesting thing in the world.

_What. The. Hell._

"Where's food?" asked Sakura coldly, making Naruto shudder at the tone. It sounded so wrong coming from a girl standing before him, but it also felt so right… _now I'm talking like girl. _

Naruto looked up from the floor and saw Sakura glaring at him, looking down at him even though he was so much taller than her. It made Naruto feel like he was a lowlife, currently reporting something dreadful to Queen. _Well, it is true in a way, _thought Naruto as he was looking at Sakura again.

"Um, well… none of us really know how to cook, so we just eat 3 minute stuff… like Kraft Dinner or… stuff like that…" God, he can't believe he was stuttering!

Sakura raised her elegant eyebrow. It wasn't her problem whether they know what to eat or not, but when she's hungry and they're saying that they had no food except all the junks that are full of artificial colors, preservatives, etc.? Sakura sighed and got out of the kitchen.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Grocery shopping," answered Sakura without even looking back.

"Let me help you then!" yelled Naruto, running up to her.

"I do not need help from you people," replied Sakura, so coldly that Naruto wondered if he was even unworthy to her than a cockroach. He didn't doubt it.

"You don't even know where the market is," said Naruto, still following her like a lost puppy. "I can help."

"I'll find some way to get to market without your help," Sakura said without even looking back, reaching 5th storey.

"I just want to help, Sakura-chan!" shouted Naruto, still following her all the way to her room.

Sakura turned around, angrily, "Why do you want to help me? I'm just a girl, an ordinary girl like other millions of girls in the world! Maybe you were kind hearted to girls in your class, and maybe they would love to get help from you, but I don't!"

With that, Sakura turned around, stomping off angrily to her room. She couldn't understand it. Why did he try so hard? She knows that it was threat from Tsunade, but if she knew better, she would've just ignored her and live on, not bothering! What the hell was wrong with him—

Her thoughts were trailed off when she felt something strong and warm wrapped around her waist, holding her safely. She could feel something broad and hard, but soft and warm pushing against her back. She could only think of one word: Fear.

Naruto didn't think, he never did. He was always doing something stupid without thinking of consequences. And he thought, right now, that this is the stupidest thing he has ever done in his entire life. Hugging paranoid Sakura_. How stupid can you get?,_ he thought, wondering why he hugged her in the first place.

Oh, perhaps it was the way Sakura acted like she was mad but her entire form was screaming for warmth and touch. Perhaps it was the way her eyes shone with that glassy look of emerald, kind of emerald that is so fragile that will break with one drop. Perhaps he was afraid of her, that maybe she will be gone beyond that door and never come out, blocking everything inside that tight wall of hers. _I'm so stupid_ he thought, burying his nose on the crook of her neck, _but it's worth it,_ he thought, inhaling the smell of lavender and rose mixed together.

He realized than that something was wrong. Sakura was quiet. Too quiet. If Tsuande was right, she would've beaten him flat to the ground and he would be on his way to the hospital, but he wasn't. She wasn't struggling or anything, she just stood there.

"Sakura-chan?" he called out, nervously and forcing her to see him, so he can examine what was wrong. He immediately froze.

Sakura was trembling with fear, her fear evident on her entire form, her lips parted and her eyes looked like it was about to cry. She looked like she just got raped or something. He wondered what was wrong.

"Sakura-chan?"

That did it.

Sakura started to kick, punch frantically at Naruto, but none of them was hitting him. Besides, her punch didn't have any force or hatred or anything in it, just fear. She was just hitting him, struggling to get out of his grip as Naruto continued to hold on to her, dazed, wondering what he has done wrong.

"Sakura-chan? What's wrong?"

Ignoring Naruto, Sakura kicked and punched furiously, trying to get out of vice-grip that Naruto has on her. She was scared beyond belief. All she could think about was her near-raped experience she had from her so-called teacher.

"_Sensei, stop! Sensei, please stop!" came Sakura's cry, echoing the empty classroom._

"_Sakura-chan, you've been a very bad girl. Now I'll punish you…" he started taking her clothes off, ripping them in process. She tried to stop him but a fist connected to her delicate face, almost blacking her out. _

"_I'll punish you so you'll be a good girl now… Sakura-chan…"_

"Stop, stop, STOP!"

Naruto didn't know what was going on, but he knew one thing: Sakura was scared. She was scared from her past memories, or sudden warmth, he doesn't know, but she was scared beyond belief. Naruto's heart ached. He didn't know a hug could cause this much reaction. If he did, he would never allow him or _anyone_ to even attempt to touch her. It hurt him so much that she was like this, and it hurt so much that it was _him_ who caused it.

Naruto did only thing he knew how to when consoling someone: hug her.

His arms which were wrapped around Sakura's waist hugged her mid-back and held her tight in a bone-crushing hug. He held her tightly around her arms so she doesn't struggle anymore. She tried to struggle, kicking him in the shin and shaking her body in order to throw him off, but he didn't move an inch. He moved even closer to Sakura, wrapping his arms around her like his life depended on her, and never seemed to let go. Sakura started screaming loudly, making Naruto flinch, but didn't let her go. He shut his eyes tightly, and whispered in her ear her name over and over, that she was fine, that he wasn't going to hurt her.

Downstairs, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sai all heard the noise coming from upstairs and immediately went up to check on what was happening. When they got upstairs though, they were speechless.

There, Naruto was hugging Sakura in a tight hug, his face full of sorrow but relief, his eyes shut, his lips moving to indicate that he was speaking. But their surprise was not because of the fact that Naruto hugged a _girl,_ but because of the fact that Sakura was letting him, sobbing in his chest, hugging him back. They looked like they were filming some sort of romance movie, boyfriend (Naruto) leaving in a war or something as deadly, and his girlfriend (Sakura), heartbreaking that her darling is leaving some place deadly, so they held on to each other, tightly, as if nothing else in the world mattered, as if the time stopped, as if there wasn't anyone watching.

Sasuke knows he should be glad. He knows that Naruto is doing a good job, like always, melting the most ice-hearted, cold-hearted person he has ever seen cracking their own invisible wall in 1 and a half hour. Naruto always has that affect on people. He was one of them, so you should give him some He just knows it. Sakura's invisible wall finally showed a crack. This was a first sign that it wasn't an absolute impossible thing for them to actually grant Landlord's wish, so why…

_Why was he so angry at Naruto?_

--

--

**Couldn't help it. In anime or manga, Naruto always melted most ice-hearted bitches and twisted bastards into human being. But that doesn't mean this will be Narusaku, no it will not be... I think. I don't know, I haven't chosen it yet.**

**Alittle dark at the end, I know, but I happen to like dark side of happyendings ( I do not know what that means) so I thougt i could use some dark scens. There will be more dark scens later on, I mean, come on, Sakura has really sad past and she's the main character. Of course there will be dark times. **

**Jealousy Uchiha. Haha. I just had to made it. **

**Please review!! **


	4. Her smile

**So freaking long since I last updated. I know, I hate myself too, if you're wondering. I was writing this fiction and wondered, just how in the world will it end? I mean, it could go on forever, seriously! Which means more work for me! Huraah! (not)**

**It's kind of pointless to make a fuss about something far out in the future, so I won't go that far. Here's the new chapter…. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sakura was annoyed.

VERY annoyed.

The incident occurred like; 5 minutes ago had totally ruined her plan to avoid them. First, she was hugged by that disgusting species and the unbelievable part is that she LET him hug her like a teddy bear or something. As if that wasn't bad enough already, she hugged him BACK, while crying on his chest. After she was done crying, she kicked his ass to downstairs (literally) but it still didn't satisfy her needs. She hugged a guy. That simple fact was bad enough. Grabbing a coat from her hanger, she made her way outside to buy some food for her ever-growling stomach. She twitched when she saw Naruto waiting for her at the exit. He was smiling, which pissed her off even further. She walked up to him, trying to ignore him for the sake of her heart. She was stopped before she could even set a foot off the house.

Well, damn.

"Sakura-chan, you promised that you would let me help you while you're shopping!" he whined, which hurt her ears so much. She looked at him, annoyed, while the taller kid was trying his best to give her his best puppy look. She sighed. She wasn't the one to go back on her word, so she could take him with her… she sighed again. She was getting soft.

"Fine," she said, walking towards the gate of the mansion. Oh, how beautiful that was to Naruto's ears! It was like hearing an angel singing!

"Hell yeah!"

He quickly shot a grin at the chicken-ass bastard who was watching the whole thing in impassive manner. He almost skipped the way out of the door, much to Sasuke's dismay.

When Naruto was completely out of sight, Sasuke couldn't help but let his anger out on the poor magazine that sat innocently on the table. He threw the magazine on the floor, making the magazine rip in the process. He was panting now, his chest rising up and down rapidly, his eyes blazing with anger. He collapsed on the couch.

Why was he feeling this way again? I mean, all Naruto did was flashing him a grin like he does always when he goes out. It was just another idiotic habit of his, so why was he so mad now? The only difference was that pink haired girl…

Haruno Sakura.

Her entire being confused him greatly. He has never seen a girl that beautiful, that cold, and that interesting. _Great, _he thought, _I sound like Itachi now._ That was one thing he cannot afford to do. But how can he help himself? It wasn't his fault that he was just drop dead gorgeous so he was totally used to seeing girls swooning over him, not giving him a cold shoulder! Blame his face and hot body, not his mental mind.

He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Maybe sleeping will help his mind clear up a bit. Maybe.

* * *

Sai was amused. Sasuke was angrier than when he was teasing him about how he looked like this brother, Itachi. He was… raged. I will tell you right now, nobody has ever seen Uchiha raged before. And this all happened because of that girl.

Haruno Sakura.

He was interested in that girl, of course. But he was also afraid maybe she would break down. As much as he enjoyed other people being annoyed and angry with him, he didn't want to see that particular girl breaking down in front of him. Especially after the incident 5 minutes ago, he learned that she was quite fragile, despite how threatening she looks and talks. She's as fragile as glass, needing to be handled with great care.

OF course, he did not know the reason why he wanted to act this way, with care I mean. He doesn't care if he makes someone cry, or destroy the person's emotional feeling! He wasn't supposed to care about that. He was supposed to only care about himself, his amusement. He was supposed to be selfish, not caring anything else in the world.

Maybe Naruto's kindness has rubbed on him after all. Or maybe….

_Maybe he just has a completely different reason as to why._

Who knows.

* * *

"Sakura-chan, wait up please???"

"No," came the pink-haired girl's cold answer. He pouted; not understanding why couldn't catch up with her despite his height. She just seemed to drift away farther and farther….

Of course, maybe the reason was the endless grocery items he was carrying.

He was genuinely surprised to how many items she needed to buy, from grocery to… grocery. It was all grocery. He sweatdropped. How were they going to eat all of this?

"What do you want for dinner?" came angelic voice and Naruto had to turn his head around and bang his head on the pole, making all the stuff fall down on the floor. Resulting extremely angry Sakura with death god behind her to rise.

"I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry, Sakura-chan! It won't happen again! Please don't' kill me! I'm too young and handsome to die yet!" He apologized furiously, making lots of people stop and look their way. As if their looks weren't enough to make them turn around.

Sakura sighed. She just knew it was going to end badly when she decided to bring Naruto with her. But no, she just had to let him affect her. She's grown too soft. Way too soft.

"Get up Naruto," she said, picking up the vegetables that fell all around them in a graceful manner, leaving Naruto to wonder how someone can look so beautiful while picking up some swollen vegetables.

"Naruto?" she asked, irritated. He gulped and got up quickly, while picking up the rest of the grocery that fell off when he fall down. Like an idiot.

When they were done, Sakura insisted she would carry half of his grocery in case he fell again. He sulked at Sakura's lack of faith in his ability to carry some stupid vegetables, but perhaps he deserved it. Besides, now he gets to walk beside Sakura!

"So where are we going now, Sakura-chan?"

"Um…" she started, biting her lower lips subconsciously. Naruto couldn't help but stare, as she continued to think, at her cute reaction. Her full, cherry lips being bitten by his own teeth, her moaning and flushed face, and lust evident on her eyes….

As if.

"What do you want for dinner?" she asked, snapping Naruto out of his dirty fantasy. He smiled sheepishly, asking her to repeat her question. She sighed, and asked again.

"I asked, 'what do you want for dinner?'"

"I don't know…. Oh are you going to make me dinner?" said Naruto, his eyes full of excitement. She looked at him with 'are you kidding' look, which crushed Naruto's hope immediately.

"I'm going to teach you how to cook, so I don't have to bother about—" before she could finish the sentence, Naruto jumped in glee, ranting about how Sakura was going to teach him cooking.

"Yeah! Sakura-chan teaching me cooking—" he was cut off with cold voice.

"Not you."

"What?" he asked, his puppy-dog eyes opened again, pleading. She felt like she kicked a puppy or something. Damn those eyes.

"I'm going to teach… um, what was his name? Kaka something…"

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yeah, that's the name. I'm going to teach him cooking, since his the oldest and obviously the leader out of you bunch. He has to be more responsible than you at least, right?"

"What? You're telling me I'm not more responsible than that lazy, perverted sensei? That's so mean, Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined, making Sakura twitch.

"I won't be doing that either if Tsunade hadn't asked me to. It's up to me whether I teach him or not—"

"Please," said Naruto, his face suddenly all serious, "I'll leave him to you, Sakura-chan. He's a lazy bum, not to mention perverted and is not at all responsible. Make him a new person, please, Sakura-chan." He then grinned, "So what are you going to be teaching him?"

"We'll start with simple things first," she said, not quite realizing the need for the serious look she just got from this bouncy blond.

"What?"

"Um… ramen perhaps?"

_"Ramen?"_

* * *

Kakashi let out a cough. He wondered if someone was talking about him. Of course, it could be just fan girls or something.

He wondered about what happened about… 15 minutes ago. Sakura cried. She finally broke down, released her frustration on Naruto. Naruto's shirt was evident enough about how much she cried.

He sighed. He has never seen a girl like that before. She wasn't swooning at the sight of him, which was great. She was also _very _confusing. She was strong, while fragile. She was scary, but kind (he noticed when she came down to them earlier to 'deliver' Naruto's 'body'). She wasn't all that bad. It wasn't her fault that she has that adorable look that screamed 'eat me', not to mention some bastards who didn't know how to control themselves.

The doorbell ringed, signaling Naruto and Sakura came back from their shopping. He got out of his room to greet them. He had no idea what to expect.

Naruto was carrying at least four bags of grocery, not to mention three grocery bags Sakura was holding. But the amount of grocery bags they were holding was not the reason why he was surprised.

Sakura and Naruto was soaking wet, from head to toe. _It must have started raining,_ he thought while watching Naruto laughing while apologizing and although Sakura attempted to look angry, he could tell that she was smiling. He has never seen Sakura smiling (of course, he just met her… um 2 hours ago) and he had to admit, she looked so much better when she was smiling. Not that she looked ugly before, of course not. It just looked as if her little smile was brightening the whole entire room… except for a spot where Uchiha was sitting.

His entire form was glaring at Naruto, and Naruto only. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. This was not something you see everyday. Uchiha Sasuke was jealous? He never thought the word 'Sasuke' and 'jealous' belong together. Guess not.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei!" called Naruto. Kakashi wrote another reason why he should kill Naruto when he called him 'sensei' again. "Naruto, how many times I told you not to call—" "Sakura-chan needs help."

That changes everything.

His dark aura just disappeared, replaced by curiosity. His chest was beating fast, for no reason whatsoever, and he ignored the warm feeling that was slowly spreading in his chest. "What do you need?" he asked kindly, and Naruto wondered if he ever heard Kakashi using that tone before.

None.

He sweatdropped.

"Um, Kakashi-san, right?" Thank goodness, she didn't' call him 'sensei'!

"Yep," he answered, his eyes crinkling because of smile behind his mask. Naruto raised his eyebrow, wondering what was wrong with sensei, while ignoring the dark aura that just increased tenfold when Sakura called Kakashi's name.

"I was just wondering if you have any experience in cooking," Sakura finished, looking at Kakashi expectantly. Kakashi blinked, and scratched his head sheepishly, and answered "A little."

"That's good, I don't have to go over basic stuff, right?" she asked, while giving all the grocery to Naruto. "You're going to teach me how to cook?" asked Kakshi, while Naruto smiled and went to the kitchen, putting the groceries away. Kakashi watched Naruto going into the kitchen.

"I'll teach you how to cook a ramen properly," she said, making Kakashi turn his head around, looking at the girl with slightly widened eyes. Cooking a ramen properly? What else was there than just putting the noodle in the boiling water?

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, what made you think that?"

"Ramen?"

"Sure, why not?"

He rolled his eyes mentally. Surely she didn't expect him to be THAT bad. He decided to go along anyway. Maybe he will learn something good after all.

--

--

"NO! YOU NEED TO PUT THE NOODLE FIRST, AND THEN THE SAUCE! ARE YOU AN IDIOT?"

"I'M SO SORRY, MA'AM, but it's really hard-!"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR EXCUSES! JUST PUT THE NOODLE IN ALREADY!"

"H-HAI!"

All three boys waited in amusement as continuous shouting was heard from the kitchen. Naruto laughed, while Sai just read his magazine although very amused inside, and Sasuke was just smirking. He totally expected some kind of lovey-dovey situation in the kitchen, but of course, this was reality. What could happen that would possibly be lovey-dovey in the kitchen, cooking?

After more shouting, screaming, angry Sakura and scared shitless Kakashi, came the call which indicated that dinner was ready. They all ran, eager to see what was so great about ramen.

They were faced with ordinary ramen, nothing extraordinary. Sakura sat at the end of the table, looking at them expectantly while Kakshi buried his head in his arms, murmuring something under the lines of 'devil' 'simple' 'complicated' 'ramen'. A glare from Sakura was enough to make him shut up.

They eventually sat down, Naruto beside Sasuke, Kakashi beside Sai. Sakura was sitting at the far corner, away from the 'creatures'. "Dig in," she said and, as if an cue, they picked up their chopsticks and slurped the single string of noodle.

And the drama happened.

Naruto was screaming on top of his lungs about how this was the best ramen he ever ate. Sasuke's jaw was at the floor, not seeming to close any time soon. Sai was just emotionless as ever, but his thoughts were 'fantastic' and 'amazing'… you get the idea. Kakashi just sat there, proud of himself that he actually made this ramen.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH SAKURA-CHAN!"

"It was not me who made it, it was him," she said, pointing at Kakshi. Kakashi felt proud and pleasant feeling as she saw Sakura indicating at him.

"Although it took much longer than necessary," she said, making Kakashi fall down a little. Naruto giggled.

Through out the dinner was laughter, shouting, curses from Sasuke and Naruto, fighting, but enjoyable.

Nobody saw it, but Sakura smiled through out the entire evening. Nobody except one, dark figure at the window, watching and observing everything that was happening inside the kitchen. The figure thought it was truly amusing to see _him _happy for once.

_It was time to make his appearance._

**

* * *

**

Hell yeah! Finally!

**I hope this satisfied your needs… I really hope it did.**

**Please review!**


	5. Designer and Model

**I'm back, people!**

**Isn't it miracle?**

**Well, I read reviews from last chapter and I was so GLAD to see that no one has figured out the mystery man. Everyone thought that it was Itachi, which I thought was the most expected answer. It probably was what most people expected, and I was GLAD to see that...I'm so evil. I can ASSURE you that it is NOT Itachi. No it isn't. It's actually...out of characterness (OOC)...yeah. **

**So stop with me babbling and everyone, MERRY CHRISTMAS! Even though it's super late!**

* * *

Ah, the beautiful morning. The bird singing, the sun high up in the blue sky... A peaceful, typical morning in the mansion...

"SHUT THE HELL UP WITH THE WHINING AND GET ON WITH IT!!!"

Maybe not.

...

...

When the breakfast was ready after much screaming, swearing, clawing, stabbing, punching and kicking, Naruto, Sai and Sasuke was totally ready to eat. They've been waiting for HOURS just to eat breakfast, and even though they loved homemade cooking, they didn't want the breakfast to be delayed. No, not at all.

They got to the kitchen and, surprise, five warm soups waited them on the table, with some fresh garlic breads at the middle. Milk and orange juice was placed beside the garlic breads, pepper and salt in front of it. N

aruto immediately screamed in delight for the food really looked good, and Sasuke just 'hn'ed and sat on some random chair, which oh-so-happened to be beside where Sakura was sitting.

Coincidence, of course. It's not like Great Uchiha Sasuke-sama wanted to sit beside Sakura. Of course not. He was just...that was the nearest chair. Yeah, that's it. Nearest chair.

Right.

Naruto immediately took a place beside Sakura, who cringed away from both of them slightly. She was a bit better with her problems already, yes, but that didn't mean she would allow any guy to be within close proximity.

Kakashi saw this and internally sighed. They still had a long way before she could fix her problem properly. Sai didn't notice anything at all, and dug into his food while no one was noticing.

"This is very good, actually," he said, eyeing Kakashi with sudden interest. He had no idea that his sensei could cook very well. Kakashi was confused at Sai's sudden interest. _Maybe he's gay?_ he thought, shuddering. _I blame my unbelievable hotness. I can't believe I made one of my student gay though. I'm too scary for my own good._

Naruto looked at Sai, for he NEVER heard Sai complimenting, but dug into his soup anyway. He immediately started sprouting some nonsense with soup still in his mouth, making Sasuke and Sakura both react at disgusting display.

Naruto gulped the soup down to his throat, and looked at Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, you're amazing teacher! I can't believe this, Kakashi-sensei actually made this delicious soup from heaven that has been sent by angel to make all the human in mankind have a substitution for the amazing ramen-ness which is totally amazing if you sell this to the market and make it known to the world so people can--"

"Okay! I get it. I'm amazing teacher, and apparently you don't believe the fact that," she pointed at Kakashi, "he made this soup. He did and I have to admit, I was pretty pleased with his progress in only two days." She looked at Kakashi with newfound respect, making Kakashi blush slightly. He was wanted, praised for his awesomeness and hotness but never once had anyone saw him with respect. The idea made him a bit proud.

_But then again, _he thought, _I think it's impossible **not** to progress with a person screaming and clawing at you for slightest mistake._

Sasuke picked up a garlic bread and dipped it into the soup. He ate it like he was a stupid girly girl or something, taking only a small bite and chewing it slowly to savor the taste, making Naruto giggle. Sasuke looked at him questionably.

"What?"

"You eat even girlier than Sakura-chan!"

"It's called manner, dobe, something you definitely need to learn." Sasuke twitched at Naruto's idiotic remark about him eating like 'girly-girl'.

Naruto struck his tongue out childishly, and picked up a garlic bread for himself. He took a huge bite, consuming almost half of the bread in one bite, resulting very amused Sakura. Naruto was quiet for a second, making Sakura worry if there was something wrong with the bread, and grabbed Kakashi's shoulder suddenly. Kakashi only looked at him weirdly.

"Hm?"

"Kakashi-sensei, marry me."

All the jaws hit the floor except for Sakura and Naruto's. Naruto looked dead serious about the shocking statement he said, and Sakura giggled uncontrollably, stuffing her fist into her mouth in order to make it less noticable. It didn't work.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, NARUTO!"

Kakashi's scream shook the entire mansion.

Peaceful morning? HELL NO.

* * *

"Sakura, don't you need to get uniform for our school?"

"Oh. Yeah."

Sai looked at Sakura, already thought that she had the uniform of their school. Oh, well.

He went upto her and took out a ruler that seemed to appear out of nowhere. He started measuring her, or TRIED measuring her, before he was forced to be on the floor with fuming Sakura standing above him.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked, yelled, whatever.

"I am trying to measure your size," he said, oblivious as to why she would deny that and leave him on the flooor. He could feel bruise forming at his back. Damn.

"And WHY are you trying to measure my size again?"

"To make your uniform," he said, standing up and holding out his ruler again. "I am the designer for school uniform in our school."

The silence followed.

"Huh?" Sakura asked REAL INTELLIGENTLY, making Sai tilting his head in confusion.

"Did they not have a designer in your school?"

"Uh, NO!" She said, pointing her index finger at him. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU ARE THE DESIGNER??"

"It means," said Kakashi, trying to have peaceful morning as possible, "that he has designed the uniform of our school and rules when it comes to them. He has actually done a pretty good job for uniform, so no worries there. It's not slutty or anything so--"

"But does he actually need to _measure_ me in order to make the uniform?"

Kakashi looked at Sakura like she was dumb.

"I mean," Sakura let out a tired sigh, "can't I just tell him my size and get on with my life? I really don't want that...that... _freak_ touching me." Sakura pointed at Sai when she said the last statement, making Sai feel a _little_ hurt. Just a little. Tiny tiny micro hurt.

But it still hurt.

"Yes, that _freak _needs to measure you because our uniform is...it's sophisticated and he wants to make it not baggy and well-fitted as possible."

"Actually," Sai said, making both faces to turn towards him, "I'll just make an assumption out of what I see. I don't want to touch that _dramatic bitch_ too." He hoped to get some reaction out of Sakura, but she didn't care. She either ignored his choice of word 'bitch', or was just too happy to care about the fact that he did not have to touch her.

She turned to him, her eyes full of gratitude and said, "Thank you soooo much! I knew you didn't want to touch me either! Let's just live that way, okay? Never caring about each other? GOOD!" She muttered happily, "Finally someone who understands privacy."

Sai was shocked that she didn't beat the shit out of him like she did to Naruto. The knowledge made him a bit....sad. That meant that he wasn't close to her as Naruto or Kakashi. Not to mention she was fine with the idea of not seeing him and not caring about him.

_But then, _he thought, _when did I start to care if person hated him or not?_

Strange.

--

Kakashi was trying not to sigh at Sakura's obliviousness.

Then again, he spent much more time with Sai than Sakura did, and Sai was MASTER at masking emotions, so it wasn't that shocking to him that she didn't notice hurt across his face.

Oh, yes, Sai was hurt to the extent where he actually showed it on his face. To say that this is not ordinary is a massive understatement of the year. The fact that he was hurt is a miracle. He alwasy thought that Sai didn't get insulted, only annoyed at Naruto and his fangirls, and that he took pleasure in seeing other people get annoyed.

The last is_ so _true, but that didn't mean the first part was.

Sai _did_ get insulted, and he _did_ have feelings. Of course he did. He was human after all.

So when he saw the look of hurt crossing Sai's face, he had to feel pity for the pale boy in front of him.

Sakura maybe pretty and beautiful, but she had no right to hurt his feelings like that.

He was about to tell Sakura to apologize for his statememnt, but he stopped when he saw the look of understanding came across Sakura's face.

Maybe he didn't need to tell her after all?

"Sai, I didn't mean it when I said freak. Well, I did, but I probably would've said to any other guy in the freaking world, so you can't feel offended..well you can, but you don't need to feel offended because you are not the only one...Hell what the hell am I talking about?" She threw her arms at the sky, not used to apologizing to anyone. People apologized to her, not the other way around.

She looked up and saw Sai's face, which brightened _tiny tiny bit. _She SWORE she could see hint of smile on his lips.

"Come on," he said, pointing to the far hallway. "You need to be in my room. If I can't measure you, you'll just have to try on every single clothes." He let out a devilish smile, which resulted Sakura to shiver. Tyring on EVERY SINGLE FUCKING CLOTHING?? She totallly didn't want that.

When they were walking down the hallway, Sakura asked nervously at Sai.

"You're not serious when you said I'll have to try on every single clothes, right?"

"I was serious as I can be."

Well, damn.

--

"So, what do you think?"

"It's...It's..."

Sakura stared at the doll, wearing her soon-to-be-uniform-outfit in front of her. She did not like skirts, no not at all, but she couldn't help but wonder if Tsunade only insisted on showing her _lacy _and _short _skirts and not the _proper_ skirts that normal girls wore, not sluts.

The blouse was simple, white with initial of her school at right breast pocket. She realized for the first time that she didn't know the name of her school. Oh well.

The skirt was, well, simple. It was dark red color, straightened and had a bit of ruffles at the edge of it, but she could live with that.

What she loved was the jacket. It wasn't sweater, it was a normal _proper_ jacket. It was black and reached upto the middle of skirt of the doll who was wearing the uniform, kind of like a coat. It had three golden buttons going down the middle, school initial at her right side with two pockets and collar.

It had a necktie, red with silver and golden lining going across it. It was thicker and shorter than usual necktie, looking nothing like necktie you see your dad wear to work or whatever.

She liked the uniform for the first time in her life, and she couldn't wait to wear them.

How strange.

"Looking at you," said Sai, trying to look for the right size for her, "you probably would fit with size 1 or 2. Here," she caught the outfit she was staring at with practice ease, making Sai raise his perfect eyebrow. "Try that over there," he pointed at the little fitting room and Sakura couldn't help but wonder how many girls were in this room before.

"Okay, thanks."

While Sakura was changing, Sai looked at the outfit he designed. He liked the outfit that he designed, but he never was satisfied with peoople who wore them. What he planned in his image was more...elegant than girls he saw wearing them. They didn't make it look like what he had originally planned; it looked much more slutty on the girls, something he was not happy about. He wondered if there was anyone who would show the under beauty of the uniform and appreciate its simpleness.

"Sai, is this right size? I think it is..."

He looked behind and was awestruck.

Sakura was wearing the outfit he designed like he imagined. Her dark jacket was buttoned all the way, her necktie was straight and her blouse was buttoned all the way up, something he has never seen any of the girls in his school do. The skirt reached her mid-thigh, not like all the girls in his school who wore it way too high for his liking. Her pink hair was straighted out and strands of hair was at her front whlie most of it was pulled at her back. The color of her uniform jacket made her emerald eyes glow, something it did even before she wore the uniform.

He was happy, no ecstatic, that he finally found someone who wore it properly.

"So? Is this right size?" asked Sakura, nervous with Sai's sudden gaze on her.

"Yeah, _it's perfect_. "

Somehow, the way he said the word 'perfect' made her blush. He wasn't staring at her with lust or any other things (she knew because he didn't focus on her legs or her other body parts for that matter) but appreciated her entire form. Like she was a fine piece of artwork. And for that she was grateful. She didn't have to kill him for staring at her like that.

"Well, I'll go get changed--"

"Sakura," said Sai, stopping her from moving, and threw her other article of clothes. "Will you try that on too?"

"Um...it doesn't look like uniform--"

"It's not. I just want you to try it on. Please?" The word 'please' sounded awkwarkd coming from him, but he didn't care a bit about that right now. All he wanted was to see if Sakura actually looked good not just in uniform but everything else he created. He really hoped she did.

"Okay..."

Sakura went into the changing room and sighed in relief at the clothing. Thank GOODNESS it wasn't slutty!

--

When Sakura came out, Sai wasn't disappointed. In fact, he was so happy that he could go on the entire hour without insulting someone.

Yeah, he was that happy.

The outfit he gave consisted of skinny jeans and tight sleeveless shirt with green jacket. The sleeveless shirt was white and reached upto her mid-thigh, the blue skinny jeans gloved her long legs nicely to give any men drool. Her green jacket loose on her petite form, only reaching above her belly button. The sleeves were wide and easy to move. The neck was V-shaped, kind of looking like two layers of clothes came together to form one.

"Sai, can I ask you something?"

Sai broke out of his daze, focusing on what Sakura was trying to say and not her form. But it was pretty damn hard.

"Yes?"

"Can I keep this outfit? I'll pay you or whatever but I really like it. Besides," she crossed her arms, "Tsunade still didn't give me normal clothes. It's not slutty as before, but it has too many ruffles and laces. Please?"

Sai couldn't believe it. Of course you can have the clothes! Nobody willl look good in it as much as you do anyway. But if she insisted on giving him something in return, (which she clearly didn't)...

"On one condition," he said, making Sakura focus her attention to him and not cursing her stupid aunt. She could do that later.

"Be my model and I'll give you whatever clothes you want."

Sakura blinked.

Sai stared.

Sakura blinked, in order to see if this isn't a dream.

Sai stared.

Sakura was totally struck by the idea that he was willing to give her this wonderful clothes for just being a model.

Sai stared, wondering what the hell was wrong with her.

"If that's the only thing I need to do to keep this clothes, I"ll be glad."

Sai smiled. A geniune smile.

Sakura blushed.

--

--

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how Sakura became Sai's model for clothes he made. Nevertheless, both were happy.

* * *

When the doorbell rang, Naruto screamed "I'LL GET IT" which rang the entire house and got the door.

He wasn't happy with who he saw.

"What the hell are you doing here, Danzou?"

"Hello, Naruto-kun."

Naruto growled.


	6. Got his ass pwned

**I just realized something.**

**I have not updated for over 5 months.**

**I have just realized...I'm a freaking bitch.**

**So I decided, "I'm gonna update."**

**Holy shit, the sun came up on west side this morning.**

* * *

Naruto, aka Our favorite knucklehead who was most definitely not goth or serial killer, was looking at someone with mailicious killing intent that would've made James run for his money.

Of course, one might also want to notice that it was not ordinary person he was scowling at.

It was Danzou, Sai's stepbrother, who has never been defeated and made to top chart 5 times in a row in Naruto's Who-To-Torture-To-Death-Before-Killing-and-Revive-just-to-kill-again list. He was currently smiling happily at Naruto who was scowling un-happily back at him.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Why, I am here to see my lovely brother. Is he in?"

Naruto snorted.

_Of course he is fucking in. No matter how sadistic and insane your brother is, he's not a complete mental. Why would he go out when there's fangirls and guys waiting for him, looking for a chance to crush him and ravish him?_

"He's not here. DUH."

_Smart. Real smart. He's soooo gonna believe that._

"I think you and I both know that he is in."

_Okay. Think. Be smooth. Come up with a lie. You can do this, Naruto_.

"Yeah, but he went out to...uh...buy a cup noodle."

_That was genius._

"He did, now did he?" Danzou raised his eyebrow, obviously not convinced. Who would be?

"Yeah. He loves ramen. I mean, who wouldn't?"

"Well, I'll just wait for him to come back. Can I come inside?"

_No, you can't. Of course not._

"It's dirty. You don't want to be in, trust me."

"I'm sure I've handled worse."

"I don't know how to entertain you or serving tea or some shit like that."

"That's okay. I'll entertain myself."

_That sounded WRONG_.

"Then...then... (sigh) come in..."

Danzou smirked.

_Evil bastard._

------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------

**"Now...**

**To serve or not to serve. **

**That is the question."**

**"Shove it, sensei."**

**"Sasuke, care to repeat?"**

**"..."**

**------------------------------------------------**

**-----------------------------------------------**

_How did I end up making the tea again? _

_Especially to **this** excuse of human being?_

_..._

_..._

_Right. _

_I'm the **only** one who knows how to._

"This is a lovely tea, Kakashi-san. I see you have improved on your cooking skills."

_You have no freaking idea. The **horror** of the kitchen._

"Thank you. Now, would you like some sugar? Cream?"

"No, I am fine."

_Well, I'm not. Mind getting the hell out of here? _

_I so did not want to see your face today. _

_It was tiring enough without you._

"Can I see Sai now? I did come all the way here to see him, you know."

"You know he's not here."

"I saw his shoes while coming in."

_Stupid Naruto. Didn't he think through before blabbering him about buying cup noodles? And what kind of fucking excuse is buying **cup noodles?**_

"Why do you want to see him?"

"Well, he is my brother. I have to admit, he kind of grew on me and I do miss him terribly, even after all the **disagreements** we had."

_Shove it. You know you are not even fooling yourself._

"Okay...He's in his room. Do you want me to go and fetch him?"

_----So I can get him to escape to secret route that Sasuke and Naruto and I made for this kind of situation?_

"No. I'll go and see him personally."

_There goes that idea. And we spent so much time preparing for that route, too. What's the point if we're not gonna use it?_

"Sure," smile, Kakashi, smile. "His room is down the hall. I'll go with you."

"It's fine-"

"Nonsense. This house is quite BIG and you dont' want to get lost."

_Hell no. Not with Sakura in this house as well._

"That would be...appreciated. Thank you."

_You are **not** welcome_.

"You are welcome."

----------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------

**"You know, this is stupid."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"I don't think we'll ever be able to use it."**

**"We'll use it. I just know we will. I trust my instincts."**

**"Is that the same instinct that got you caught when peeking in women's bathroom?"**

**"..."**

**"Well?"**

**"...Maybe?"**

**--------------------------------------------**

**--------------------------------------------**

"This IS too revealing."

"It is not, hag. You are just too modest for your own good."

_Modest? I call it not-being-a-fucking-slut-while-living-with-4-horny-bastards, thank you._

"I am most definitely NOT modest."

"Well, it looks--"

(Knock, Knock.)

"Um, come in, I guess?"

_Wow. So people does know manner around this mansion...house...whatever. I never knew that._

The door opened and revealed another...fucking...

Men.

Someone I haven't seen before.

Fuck.

Don't you think freaking four in the house, living with them is enough? But nooooo, they just have to bring their friends in order to make my life even more miserable than it is. I mean, what the hell? Are they fucking testing their luck? Don't they realize that my man killing reflex is on the strain as it is?

...

...

Why the hell did it get so quiet?

"A...aniki?" Sai stuttered and dropped the t-shirt he was holding. He looked at the stranger at the door with frightened eyes and Sakura could see him trembling like a leaf. Once emotionless eyes were filled with so much fear that almost made Sakura cringe. She looked at the stranger in front of the door. He looked at Sai with cruelty in this eyes that were all-too-familiar for Sakura.

Same eyes that her father had before he abused her mother.

Sakura looked at Sai's onyx eyes again, now darkened with fear.

_So similiar._

"Sai...my lovely little brother. It's been awhile, haven't it?"

_Brother, huh?_

"A...aniki...what are you doing h-here?"

Danzou tisked, but smiling inside. So he didn't loose his touch after all. Good. "What do you mean? I'm here to see you, Sai. It has been awhile, you know."

He walked over to Sai and grabbed his upper arm with vice-like grip. He looked Sai in the eyes.

"You were avoiding me, weren't you, my little brother?"

Sai trembled and paled even further. Danzou smirked.

He saw something flashing towards him in his vision, and instinctively ducked, making him let go of Sai's upper arm. He looked towards his attacker, who now stood before him and Sai with determination, hatred and rage in her eyes. Her face betrayed nothing, cold and ice like, but her emerald eyes betrayed her and revealed every single emotion that she didn't even bother to hide. She turned to look at Sai who was still looking at Danzou with fear-strikened eyes.

_Too smiliar._

For the first time, Danzou noticed that she had pink hair, was a girl, and was looking at Sai with sympathy and tenderness and with slight disgust. Sai turned to look at her. He tried giving her a shaky smile, but she saw right through it and frowned. Sai's fear disappeared, if only slightly, at the frown and looked at her with slightly less frightened eyes. He tried to smile again, but failed. He read that smile was supposed to ease someone's worry, but it looked like he was wrong. Sakura sighed, closed her eyes, and rubbed her temple in soothing motion.

"Don't even try to give me that smile, idiot."

"Why not, hag?" Sai smiled again, this time his original fake smile back.

"It's annoying."

Sai stopped smiling, but to Danzou's trained eyes, he could see slight upward motion of the lips. It was tiny, but was there nevertheless, and it pissed him off.

That was the same girl. The same girl he saw outside the window. The same girl who was making Sai, his puppet, supposedly emotionless brother, smile. Even if it's a little, tiny smile, it was smile nevertheless. She was the one making his masterpiece crumble at something called emotion. She was destroying the walls he built for his little brother.

He couldn't have that, now, could he?

"Oh, and you must be..." Danzou smiled, a smile that would've made any girl swoon...

...but not Haruno Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura." She said, her voice without looking at Danzou. Sakura continued to look at Sai, and decided that, even though it's guy, he didn't deserve to be tortured like this. She turned around to Danzou.

"Please, get out."

Sai snapped her eyes towards her, shocked. She was ordering him, his brother, Danzou, to get out. Sai shuddered. She didn't know who she was dealing with. He started to tremble again, this time in anticipation as to what will happen to Sakura if she pissed Danzou off too much.

The rope, the light, and blinding pain...

He couldn't have her go through the same thing again.

"Sakura-"

"You," she pointed her index finger at Sai, effectively shutting him up, "Shut it."

"You," she pointed the same index finger at Danzou, who was enraged inside that this bitch would order him to do something, and said the same sentence again. "Get the hell out of here."

"You don't have any authority over me-"

"Actualy," Sakura dropped her fingers and smirked, "This is my aunt's house. As her blood related family, when she's not here, _I_ am in charge. So, as the owner of this house, I am telling you to step out of my property because you are pissing me off. My roomates don't have the authority. But _I_ do."

Danzou scowled. He looked at Sai again, who was looking at Sakura with disbelief and awe written all over his eyes, which would've looked like just staring to bystanders. But he knew better. His eyes darkened and he was looking at Sakura with so much rage that would've made any adult flinch. Unfortunately, Sakura was used to it by her father. He was almost nothing compared to her father.

"Sai, I need to talk to you-"

"He will stay here." She pointed her finger at Sai again without breaking eye contact with Danzou. "He didn't finish with his clothes and I'm not about to let him leave without finishing it. He will stay here and there's nothing you can do about it."

"She is right, you know."

Three faces turned to look at the door, which revealed Kakashi with his stupid crinkle of eyes. Sai sighed in relief, Danzou was fucking frustrated, and Sakura smirked.

_About fucking time._

"She has the authority. You can't make Sai do what you want to do. He needs to follow Sakura if he wants to live here. " Kakashi walked over to Danzou and grabbed him, effectively binding his arms behind his back.

"And since my hime ordered me to-" Sakura scoffed, "-I have to take you out of here."

Danzou freed his arms, rather violently I might add, and glared at Kakashi. "I can get out fine, thank you."

"You," He looked at Sakura who was looking at him smugly, "This is not over."

"Oh, I didn't know something started."

Danzou scowled and exited the room.

------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------

**"Sakura..."**

**"Yeah, what's up?"**

**"Thank you..."**

**"...No problem."**

**----------------------------------------------**

**-----------------------------------------------**

"So, then Sakura-chan was like 'I didn't know something started' and smirked and she looked so fucking cool----"

"Shut it, baka."

"Teme! You are just jealous that you didn't see Sakura-chan in action! She commanded Danzou like he was nothing and--"

"I get it. Shut up, baka."

"TEME!"

--

--

At the same time, Danzou, aka super sadistic evil brother of equally sadistic but not so evil brother of Sai, scowled, and destroyed his wine glass. He looked at cherry blossom tree that was in front of him and punched the tree as hard as he can. Without any flowers, it wasn't as beautiful as it was and didn't budge at all at Danzou's rage filled punch. He looked up.

"I will get you, Sakura Haruno."


End file.
